yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Barrier
The Ice Barrier, known as Ice Boundary in the OCG (it's name can also be translated as "Freezing World") card are an archetype consisting of WATER Attribute monsters that focus on increasing your Field Advantage through means such as Tokens and restricting your opponent's attack options and controlling the contents of your opponent's side. Many Ice Barrier Monsters require at least one additional Ice Barrier Monster on the field to use their effects, making "Water Hazard" a helpful card for this deck type, though it can cause you to lose much hand advantage. They were released in the OCG Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!!, Set with further support released in all of the following Duel Terminals. This Archetype has been released in the TCG through the Booster Pack Hidden Arsenal and Hidden Arsenal 2. Some of the cards have been used in Tag Force 3, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia. This Archetype is well known due to 3 of its 4 Synchro monsters, those being Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier and Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Ice Barrier monsters have the highest lockdown potential of any archetype so far. Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier is a built in Gravity Bind and when coupled with Dewdark of the Ice Barrier + Wetlands you can attack your opponent directly with a 2400 attack monster, while limiting their fighters to below level 4! Ice Barrier monsters focus on gaining heavy field advantage, but with cards like United We Stand, Dewdark of the Ice Barrier can deal out up to 4000 points of direct damage. The loss of hand advantage is best worked with cards such as Salvage. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Fenrir * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier * Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier * Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier * Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier * Medium of the Ice Barrier Spell Cards * Variety Comes Out * Umiiruka * Salvage * Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier * United We Stand * Double Summon Trap Cards * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism * Royal Decree * Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord Destiny Barriers The technique of this deck is to facilitate the synchronization of synchro monsters of level 6 and 8, Due to the large number of level 2 Tuner monsters, taking advantage of the ability to Destiny Hero - Malicious, and a lot of Spell Cards to speed up the deck with effect of Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude. Typical Cards Monsters * Deep Sea Diva * Spined Gillman * Reese the Ice Mistress * Mother Grizzly * Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier * Dewdark of the Ice Barrier * Caravan of the Ice Barrier * Samurai of the Ice Barrier * Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Dasher Spells * Wetlands * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Moray of Greed * Salvage * Mind Control * Brain Control * Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier * Destiny Draw * Reinforcements of the Army * Burial from a Different Dimension * Pot of Avarice * Card Trader Traps * Royal Decree * Dark Bribe Lock Down Ice Barrier Monster 22 Cards 3 Raiho 2 Dai SO-JO 1 Medium 2 Gantala 1 Morphing Jar 2 Strategist 1 Caraven 1 Ice Barrier Spirit 2 Ice Barrier Dog 1 Geomancer 3 Mommy Grizzly 1 Cryomancer 1 Temple 1 Secret Guard Spell 15 Cards 3 Shrink 2 Ice Barrier Triangle 1 Big Wave Small Wave 1 Heavy Storm 1 Giant Trunade 1 Mystical Space Typhoon 3 Crest Of The Ice Barrier 1 Brain Control 2 Soul Exchange Trap 3 Cards 2 Royal Decree 1 Call Of The Haunted Absolute Barriers Ice Barriers have the highest lockdown potential, but they can also be useful as field controllers. This deck focuses on instant synchro summoning and field control by using the 3 Ice Barrier Synchro Monsters: Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier; you can wipe out your opponent's field as well as using Elemental Hero Absolute Zero as a back-up field controller/beatstick. Note, this deck heavily relies on field control and hand advantage to keep using the Ice Barrier Synchro Monsters effects (except Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier) in full use. All monsters in this deck are safe from Gozen Match due to the fact that all of the monsters are Water Attributed. Typical Cards Monsters * Deep Sea Diva * Spined Gillman * Strategist of the Ice Barrier * Caravan of the Ice Barrier * Samurai of the Ice Barrier * King of the Swamp * Elemental Hero Ice Edge * Reese the Ice Mistress Spells * Polymerization * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Moray of Greed * Salvage * Lightning Vortex * Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier Traps * Bottomless Trap Hole * Sakuretsu Armor * Mirror Force * Call of the Haunted * Dark Bribe Extra Deck * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Elemental Hero Absolute Zero Category:Archetype